


Waiting Between Worlds

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kahlan and Cara have Feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Between Worlds

The world is changed, and she can’t go back.

It was something in her eyes, something that Kahlan saw differently, or maybe more clearly, for the first time, that drove her to this. The world’s been changing around her, she realizes, or maybe she’s the one changing, maybe all of this is only her; maybe she’s alone in this. But the kiss breaks, and the look in Cara’s eyes, as they share breaths, is one of fear. Fear, yes, and also wonder, and Kahlan strokes the side of her face, with a soft touch, and there’s no way Cara is the same, now, either. Emotion makes her gloved hand tremble, where it rises to slip behind Kahlan’s neck. It’s a simple touch of lips, such a small thing, such a small moment in time, but they’re connected, now, in a way that makes Kahlan’s head lighten and heart pound. Cara feels it, too, apparent in the way her breaths are so shaky, her skin so warm under Kahlan’s touch. It feels like something is shattered, the earth wrenched underneath her feet, something destroyed and made new; something rising from deep within to burst free, something that Kahlan wants to nurture, to treasure, to keep close and protect and watch grow. This is no simple touch of lips; not at all. The world is changed, and Kahlan won’t be looking back.


End file.
